Oko za oko, ząb za ząb
by Kill336
Summary: Harry Potter zyskuje miano najlepszego aurora już na początku swojej kariery, po rozwiązaniu rekordowej liczby spraw. Do ministerstwa przychodzi kobieta, która proponuje mu rozwiązanie jeszcze jednej. Brutalny czarnoksiężnik z zimną krwią zabija młodą kobietę, a dowody wskazują, że nie jest to pierwszy raz. Harry przyjmuje śledztwo i wyjeżdża rozwiązać tajemniczą "Trzynastą" sprawę


**Druga część opowiadań aurorskich HP. Pierwsza część "Nadzieja Matką Głupców". Zapoznanie się z pierwszą częścią nieobowiązkowe.**  
 **Zapraszam.**

 **ROZDZIAŁ 1**

"Harry Potter, Wybraniec genialnym aurorem!"

Harry Potter westchnął ciężko, spoglądając przelotnie na nagłówek proroka codziennego, a później skinął barmanowi, który zaraz podsunął mu kolejną szklankę whisky. Nie wiedział już dokładnie, którą wypija, ale domyślał się, że o jedną za dużo, bo nieco kręciło mu się w głowie, a powieli lekko opadały. Spojrzał na Rona, który wyglądał całkiem inaczej. Wprost tryskał energią, zdawało się, że mógłby wypić jeszcze więcej i Harry zaczął się zastanawiać, czy jego przyjaciel przypadkiem nie wylewał za kołnierz.

– Oszukujesz – powiedział bezmyślnie, a Ron oderwał się od obrazków w gazecie sportowej i spojrzał na niego.

– Że co? – spytał. – Niby w czym oszukuję?

– Za mało wypiłeś.

– Wypiłem dokładnie tyle, ile ty! I nie obnażaj mnie tu!

– Obrażaj.

– Co?

– Obrażaj, a nie "obnażaj". Język ci się plącze, Ronaldzie Wisiel – zaśmiał się sucho.

– Miałeś mnie tak nie nazywać – oburzył się Ron i wstał z krzesła, szurając nim po podłodze. Barman spojrzał na niego z lekkim zdenerwowaniem, ale nie zareagował. – Sam jesteś WISIEL! – krzyknął jeszcze, wskazując go oskarżycielsko palcem i wyginając usta w nieudanym grymasie powagi.

Przez chwilę sztyletowali się wzrokiem, a później wybuchli śmiechem. Ron otarł łzy cisnące się do oczu i usiadł. Przyciągnął do siebie gazetę ze złotym nagłówkiem.

– "Harry Potter! Genialny auror! Najlepszy łowca czarnoksiężników od czasów Alastora Moody'ego" – przeczytał, parodiując głos na grubszy i donośniejszy. – "Cele w Azkabanie już nigdy nie będą puste!"

– Przestań – powiedział mu Harry, a Ron przewrócił na dalsze strony.

– Dobra, dobra. Zastanawia mnie jedno.

– Co takiego?

– Dlaczego nie piszą nic o mnie? Połowę tych spraw rozwiązałem z tobą, więc jesteś tylko w połowie tak genialny, jak wszyscy mówią. Ale przynajmniej jest, co świętować. Dwanaście rozwiązanych spraw, dwanaście zapełnionych cel, normalnie pobiliśmy rekord Moody'ego!

– A jaki był jego rekord?

– Jedenaście. Rozwiązał jedenaście spraw w jednym roku, my dwanaście. Cholera!

– Co znowu?

– Napisali o mnie na czwartej stronie – westchnął. – Rozumiesz to? Na czwartej! Rozumiem, że ty jesteś na pierwszej, ale żeby ja na czwartej? Powinienem być przynajmniej na drugiej!

Harry znowu się zaśmiał. Prawda, Ron pomógł mu w wielu sprawach, byli partnerami, ale rozwiązywali różne sprawy. Woleli pracować po swojemu, nad swoimi sprawami, w ten sposób mogli rozwiązać ich więcej i zyskać lepsze statystyki, a co najważniejsze, uratować więcej ludzi. Akurat wyszło na to, że to Harry zdobył dwanaście spraw i wsadził dziewięciu czarnoksiężników za kraty, z czego pięciu z nich było byłymi śmierciożercami, którzy nadal walczyli za swojego martwego pana.

Powoli zbliżała się północ, Harry uznał, że jeśli mają zdążyć przed rozpoczęciem nowego dnia, muszą wychodzić właśnie teraz. Najbliższy kominek fiuu znajdował się w piwnicy baru, w którym przesiadywali i połączony był z barem w Londynie, niedaleko ministerstwa.

Harry przez ten czas nieco wytrzeźwiał, dogadał się z barmanem i zapłacił za użycie kominka, po czym razem z Ronem weszli w szmaragdowy ogień. Rudzielcowi szło to nieco opornie, bo, jak zawsze, nie lubił wracać do domu.

Rano Harry nawet nie pamiętał, kiedy znalazł się u Rona na kanapie. Wszystko od chwili opuszczenia baru było jak za mgłą, ale przebłyski pamięci dawały po sobie znać. Przypomniało mu się, że po znalezieniu się w tym drugim barze, nie wyszli szybko. Po bólu głowy rozumiał, że z pewnością się zasiedzieli. Coś mu mówiło, że Ron znowu chciał zagrać w rzutki.

Zegarek na ścianie wskazywał 9.11 i Harry miał ochotę walnąć głową w ścianę. Po raz kolejny spóźnił się do pracy. Dwadzieścia minut później znalazł się w Dolinie Godryka i dziękował Merlinowi, że Ginny miała wczesne treningi Quidditcha przed rozpoczęciem sezonu zimowego. Kiedy wziął prysznic i zobaczył dwa świeże siniaki w okolicach żeber, żałował, że nie pamięta połowy z poprzedniego wieczoru.

...

Do ministerstwa dotarł równo o 10.00, uważając, że najlepiej przyjść o pełnej godzinie. Nie zdziwiło go, gdy dziennikarze stali w holu i czekali w napięciu, które z pewnością nigdy w ich fachu nie ustawało. Nie zdziwiło go też, że wszyscy ruszyli biegiem w jego stronę, kiego do dojrzeli, w końcu wszystkim obiecał wywiady. Na szczęście winda zamknęła się w ostatnim momencie i mógł posłać im przepraszający uśmiech.

Departament Przestrzegania Prawa Czarodziejów – powiedział po chwili damski głos w windzie i metalowe kraty rozsunęły się na boki.

Harry wyszedł i natychmiast skierował się do wydziału aurorów.

– Harry Potter? – usłyszał kobiecy głos, tym razem nie dochodził z windy. Domyślał się, że jakaś dziennikarka zdołała przedostać się do departamentu, więc zignorował to. – Panie Potter! – krzyknęła za nim. – Proszę zaczekać.

– Nie udzielam wywiadów, nie rozmawiam o prowadzonych przeze mnie sprawach, moje życie osobiste to moja sprawa i nie, nie umówię się z panią na kolację – powiedział machinalnie, przyspieszając kroku.

– Panie Potter, nie jestem dziennikarką! Proszę zaczekać, mam informacje!

Harry zatrzymał się gwałtownie i spojrzał na kobietę. Miała sięgające ramion blond włosy, prostokątne okulary, niebieskie oczy i umalowane na mocny róż policzki. Ubrana była w elegancki strój, który przypominał damski garnitur, który przypominał ten noszony przez Hermionę.

– Dziękuję – szepnęła, kiedy znalazła się tuż obok niego.

– Jakie informacje?

– Nazywam się Bethany Prant...

– Nie o to panią pytałem.

Kobieta uśmiechnęła się niepewnie.

– To ważne. Możemy gdzieś porozmawiać? – zapytała z nadzieją.

Harry po namyśle zaprowadził ją do biura. Ze zdziwieniem zauważył, że chyba wszyscy dzisiaj byli na swoich miejscach i wykonywali nudne, papierkowe roboty. Kiwnął głową Ernestowi Revate, który, jak zwykle pił czarną kawę i czytał jakieś dokumenty. Spostrzegł też Rona, który siedział przy swoim biurku i chyba przysypiał, bo jego klatka piersiowa unosiła się rytmicznie, a głowę miał opuszczoną. W końcu dotarli do biurka Harry'ego, którego szybko uprzątnął i przysunął kobiecie krzesło.

– Z czym pani do mnie przychodzi? - zapytał, siadając z ulgą.

– Chodzi o pewną sprawę.

– A dokładnie?

– Moją kuzynkę zamordowano.

Harry spojrzał na nią, nawet nie próbując okazywać współczucia. Nie interesowało go współczucie, interesowała go zbrodnia, którą mógł wyjaśnić i rozwiązać, oraz winny, którego mógł zamknąć w azkabanie. To były jego motywacje, nie zmarli ludzie. Liczyli się tylko żywi.

– Rozumiem, ale dlaczego przyszła pani do mnie? Proszę się rozejrzeć. Jest tutaj wielu aurorów, którzy chętnie podjęliby się tej sprawy. Poza tym, jeśli kogoś zamordowano, to pewnie inni aurorzy już się tym zajmują. A skoro śledztwo jest w toku, dlaczego przychodzi pani z tym akurat do mnie, a nie do szefa wydziału?

Bethany Prant przełknęła ciężko ślinę, sięgnęła do swojej małej, czerwonej torebki i wyciągnęła teczkę dokumentów. Harry szybko ją przejął i otworzył na pierwszej stronie. Ujrzał zdjęcie martwej dziewczyny.

– To moja kuzynka, Ellen - powiedziała cicho, odwracając na chwilę wzrok. - Mieszkała w Swimmout, miała dwadzieścia osiem lat, pół roku temu zniknęła bez śladu, a dwa miesiące temu znaleźliśmy jej ciało. Została brutalnie zamordowana jak inne kobiety. Ten... potwór, który jej to zrobił, powinien... Powinien zostać złapany! A aurorzy nic nie robią. Przez sześć lat! Ten drań przez sześć lat zabija i nikt nawet nie kiwnął palcem, rozumie pan? – W jej bladoniebieskich oczach zaczęły wzbierać się łzy.

Harry oparł dłoń na policzku i spojrzał na kolejne strony.

– Napisała pani tutaj, że dziewięć innych kobiet zamordowano w podobny sposób – zauważył. – Czy nikt nie dostrzegł podobieństwa między ofiarami? Sposób morderstwa, miejsce, może cokolwiek innego?

– Jeśli nawet, to żadnej z tych spraw nie wyjaśniono. Pierwszą ofiarę znaleziono sześć lat temu, ostatnią, dwa miesiące temu.

Harry spojrzał na Bethany akurat, żeby zobaczyć Alistaira Pickensa idącego w jego stronę. Szef wydziału zatrzymał się jednak i tylko wskazał mu gestem, że kiedy skończy, ma natychmiast iść do gabinetu. Harry zbyt wiele razy widział ten gest, by nie wiedzieć, że to coś ważnego.

– Rozumiem – powiedział spokojnie. – Krótko mówiąc: Chce pani, żebym zajął się tą sprawą i znalazł mordercę pani kuzynki. Tak?

– Tak, panie Potter.

– Dlaczego ja? – zapytał, opierając się bardziej na krześle, które jęknęło w proteście.

– Dwanaście rozwiązanych spraw. Rekord ministerstwa od ponad dwudziestu lat. Jest pan najbardziej obiecującym aurorem, który nie boi się działać. To właśnie o panu wyczytałam. A osoby, które prowadziły bądź prowadzą tę sprawę, są niekompetentne. W innym wypadku mieliby już jakiś trop.

– Wymówka dobra jak każda inna – szepnął pod nosem. Zaczął szybko myśleć. Dziesięć martwych kobiet, jeden zabójca, sześć lat aktywności, z pewnością ukrywający się czarnoksiężnik, możliwy zwolennik Voldemorta. Miasto Swimmout, brak zauważonych powiązań między ofiarami. – Ciekawa sprawa – dodał i spojrzał na Bethany – ale nie przyjmę jej.

Kobieta spojrzała na niego zdziwiona i nieco przerażona. Otworzyła usta i zamknęła je zaraz, jakby bała się coś powiedzieć.

– Ale... Dlaczego? - wydusiła w końcu.

Harry zamknął teczkę i uśmiechnął się niemiło, ściągając okulary i powoli odkładając je na biurko. Już od prawie trzech lat nosił zerówki, ale nadal się od nich nie odzwyczaił. Spojrzał Bethany prosto w oczy.

– Ponieważ jest wielu innych aurorów, którzy mogliby się tego podjąć, a śledztwo z pewnością jest w toku. Nie jestem też prywatnym detektywem i nie przyjmuję spraw na zamówienie. Zna pani drogę do drzwi?

Bethany Prant wstała gwałtownie, wyglądała na wstrząśniętą, bo zacisnęła mocno dłonie, jej usta przypominały wąską, białą linię, a spojrzenie było tak wściekłe jak te należące do Dolores Umbridge. W końcu odwróciła się i szybkim krokiem pomaszerowała w kierunku wyjścia. Harry odprowadził ją wzrokiem, po czym poszedł do gabinetu swojego przełożonego.

Wszedł bez pukania i spojrzał na, jak zwykle zawalone dokumentami biurko, za którymi chował się szef wydziału. Ruszył kilka kroków przed siebie, zatrzymując się na środku czarnego dywanu z ciemnozielonymi naszyciami. W ogóle wszystko w gabinecie było czarne albo podchodziło pod ciemne barwy, co osobiście odpowiadało Harry'emu, choć lata spędzone w Gryffindorze spierały się z teraźniejszym poczuciem stylu. Ściany, meble, nawet ramy obrazów przemalowane były na czarno i gdyby nie żyrandol to gabinet stałby się prawdziwym mrocznym siedliskiem.

– Siadaj, Harry – powiedział w końcu Alistair Pickens, nie unosząc wzroku znad papierów. – Masz mi coś do powiedzenia?

– Dzień dobry, szefie - powiedział spokojnie, siadając na wygodnym fotelu. Nigdy tego nie mówił, ale zawsze szanował Pickensa za to, że wyrzucił te drewniane, diabelsko niewygodne krzesło z gabinetu już po pierwszym tygodniu użytkowania.

– Dzień dobry, Harry, ale obaj wiemy, że to nie są słowa, które miały teraz paść. I nie przekonają mnie teraz twoje żarciki.

– Mam kilka ciasteczek w ukrytej szufladzie. Może one pana przekonają?

Alistair Pickens spojrzał na niego i westchnął ciężko.

– Kiedy indziej. Miałeś dzisiaj udzielić wywiadów, Harry. Siedmiu, o ile się nie mylę, a z pewnością się mylę. Od szóstej rano biją do mojego gabinetu, chcąc, żebym wyciągnął cię z magicznego kapelusza i im oddał. A ja musiałem im tłumaczyć, żeby przyszli później, jak będziesz. I wiesz co?

– Co?

– Gówno! Dobijali się nadal, jak durnowate muchy w szybę. Tylko denerwowali bardziej.

– Przykro mi to słyszeć.

Szef wydziału westchnął ponownie i oparł dłoń o czoło.

– Tak, tak, same z tym problemy ostatnio. A ty znowu się spóźniłeś. - Alistair złączył dłonie w piramidkę. - Masz mi coś do powiedzenia? - zapytał znowu, a Harry uśmiechnął się szeroko.

– Znalazłem nową sprawę.

Alistair spojrzał na niego zdziwiony. Oparł dłonie na dokumentach i westchnął po raz trzeci, tym razem długo wypuszczając powietrze. Harry znał się z nim już na tyle dobrze, by wiedzieć, że powoli zdobywa przewagę.

– Czy tych dwanaście spraw, które przyniosły ci sławę "genialnego aurora" nie starcza? Potrzebujesz kolejnej? Trzynastka to pechowa liczba, pamiętaj.

– Zaryzykuję. Jest bardziej niż ciekawa, proszę spojrzeć – powiedział i rzucił mu na biurko teczkę dokumentów, które przyniosła mu ta kobieta i zapomniała ze sobą zabrać.

Pickens przyjrzał się im, a Harry przez niemal dziesięć minut wpatrywał się w sufit. Nudziło go siedzenie bezczynnie, nie lubił też dziennikarzy, którzy przez następne tygodnie będą próbowali go upolować i wycisną z niego wywiad, choćby musieli dolać mu veritaserum do herbaty. Doskonale wiedział, że musi to przeczekać, a ta sprawa była idealną ucieczką. Z informacji, jakie posiadał, mógł stwierdzić, że Swimmout będzie się idealnie nadawało. Blisko morza, miasto spokojne choć duże, a śledztwo nie pozwoli mu się nudzić.

W końcu szef wyprostował się i odłożył dokumenty.

– Na pewno chcesz tej sprawy? Żadne z dziesięciu morderstw nie zostało wyjaśnione. Praktycznie żadnych dowodów, zero poszlak. Przez ten rok zrobiłeś więcej niż trzeba, pracowałeś za dwóch, za trzech, a teraz chcesz kolejną? Jesteś tego absolutnie pewny? Nie chcę, by nasz geniusz się przepracował. Ktoś inny mógłby się tym zająć, mamy kilku obiecujących ludzi, którzy zajęliby się tym za naszego geniusza.

– Jestem pewny, szefie. Wygląda na to, że gdzieś tam jest jeszcze jeden czarnoksiężnik do złapania. Który umykał nam zbyt długo. No i pytania nasuwają się same. Jak to możliwe, że nadal nikt się za to nie zabrał? Dlaczego ofiarami są tylko kobiety? Czy działał tylko na terenie Swimmout, a może ma na koncie więcej zbrodni? Aż mi włosy stają na plecach. - Uśmiechnął się szeroko, prostując się na krześle i unosząc dumnie podbródek.

– Dlaczego tak bardzo ci na tym zależy, Potter? - spytał powoli Pickens, z nutką rozbawienia. - Ale szczerze, bo nie sądzę, że te zdjęcia tknęły twe serce i nakazały pomścić dziewczyny, które odeszły przedwcześnie.

– Nie jestem prywatnym detektywem, szefie - rzekł powoli z zadowoleniem. - I nie mam tego luksusu, żeby wybierać sobie sprawy. Przydziel mnie, a ją wyjaśnię.

Pickens uśmiechnął się niepewnie, choć bardziej przypominało to niechętny grymas mówiący "Znowu to samo". Wstał powoli, rozumiejąc, że wszystko już ustalone.

– Wpadnij do mnie, jak się spakujesz. Załatwię ci transport i uprzedzę tamtejszy wydział, że będą mieć gościa. Jedziesz sam czy zabierasz Weasleya?

– Sam. Ron ma dużo na głowie.

– Tak myślałem. Przypadnie ci więcej sławy – zaśmiał się, ale Harry nie podłapał żartu i pospiesznie wyszedł, nie zamykając za sobą drzwi. Alistair Pickens pochylił się nad czekającymi nadal dokumentami i podpisał ostatnią, zamaszystą parafkę.

...

Kiedy wieczorem Potter wrócił do domu, miał ochotę udać się do redakcji proroka i zniszczyć wszystkie gazety, jakie jeszcze im pozostały. Odrzucił ze wściekłością tą, którą akurat trzymał i starał się nie patrzeć na nagłówek. Widocznie ich wczorajszy powrót do domu nie ograniczył się do dwóch barów i gry w rzutki, bo prorok wieczorny właśnie rozpisywał się na jego temat, a konkretnie na temat mało znaczącej bójki.

"Harry Potter, genialny auror rozwiązuje sprawy alkoholowe w nocnych barach Londynu".

– Odpieprzcie się w końcu od mojego życia! - krzyknął w gniewie i uderzył dłonią w stół tak mocno, że czuł, jak wybija sobie palce. Postanowił, że zanim wyjedzie, poświęci chwilę swojego czasu, by wyjaśnić ten opisany na spodzie pierwszej strony incydent.


End file.
